Une étoile
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Ones-shots Pokémon. Une Brasegali abandonnée par son Dresseur vit dans les bas-fonds. Les humains sont-ils tous aussi mauvais? Un Brasegali, général de l'armée, vit son dernier combat. Il va mourir... Malgré sa promesse.
1. Banji wa Yume

_Auteure _: Gakuto-Sara

_Titre _: Banji wa Yume

_Base _: Pokémon

_Genre _: **Death fic**

_Rating _: **K+**

_Couple _: **Pas, y'en a pas^^**

_Disclaimer _: Pas à moi non plus, ça se saurait %)

_Note:_ J'ai décidé de faire un petit recueil d'os Pokémon... Si vous avez des idées précises, envoyez-les moi, et je verrais ce que je peux faire^^

* * *

J'ai chaud.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu chaud ainsi. J'avais beau être un Pokémon feu, je me sentais mal, comme gelée, glacée, pétrifiée. J'étais un zombie. Je me sentais mal depuis que mon Dresseur a disparu, et cela empirait. Je me sentais mal… Le froid n'améliorait rien. J'étais plus morte que vive…

J'avais peur.

Peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre, peur de ce qui avait pu lui arriver, peur de mourir sans l'avoir revu. Peur.

J'avais froid.

Mon corps était froid, couvert de neige, trempé. Mais mon cœur était bien plus froid, meurtri, blessé… J'avais froid. Très froid.

J'avais faim.

Faim de nourriture convenable, de repas équilibré, de repas avec lui. Mais pas seulement. J'avais aussi faim de sourire, de jeux, d'amitié. J'avais faim. Très faim.

Je vivais dans la rue. Cet endroit si dangereux, si cruel, semblait être destiné à être mon royaume. Et pourtant, moi, je ne faisais rien que survivre à grand-peine, attendant son retour, me nourrissant des restes des humains. Les humains, les semblables de mon maître, les Dresseurs… De bien piètres Dresseurs, je dois dire. Avant-hier, l'un des leurs a encore tenté de me capturer, comme si j'allais me laisser faire. De plus, même affaibli, je reste le Pokémon d'un Dresseur, donc incapturable. Idiots d'humains…

Il m'avait dit de l'attendre, de ne pas bouger, d'être patient. Il allait revenir très vite. Très vite. Il devait faire un long voyage pour retrouver un ami, quelqu'un que j'aimerais sûrement. Nous deviendrons tous les trois amis. Et nous resterions ensemble. Il avait promis. Puis il avait posé sa main sur ma tête, et avait dit : « Nous resterons amis. »

Il était parti.

J'étais restée.

Le froid de l'hiver m'empêchait d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour me réchauffer. J'étais faible, et sans doute près de la mort, et pourtant, je continuais de l'attendre… Comme le Pokémon obéissant que j'étais, j'attendais le retour de mon maître. Mes problèmes étaient secondaires. Je ne devais pas y penser. Même si la neige me gelait les membres. Même si je devais être plus blanc que rouge et or à présent…

Quand j'avais trop faim, je dormais pour ne plus y penser. Pas question d'implorer la pitié des humains. Pas question de supporter leurs regards de pitié, leurs caresses, leurs sourires généreux. Pas question d'aller dans un chenil pour finir par me faire piquer, comme un vieux Pokémon trop faible. J'étais bien trop fière pour cela. Même à bout de forces, je continuais de rester sauvage et farouche, une flamme insaisissable, intraitable et imbattable…

Car personne ne pouvait me vaincre. Même les Démolosses fuyaient mon regard, eux pourtant si courageux et puissants. Dans le monde de la rue, j'étais respectée. Les petits m'évitaient. Les grands se soumettaient. Ils ne se battaient jamais contre moi, alors que j'étais tellement affaiblie. Comme s'ils respectaient ma dignité déchue. Où alors, ils me craignaient encore vraiment. Je n'en sais rien…

J'avoue que cela m'est totalement égal…

En quelques temps, je m'étais taillé une réputation totalement erronée chez les humains, celle d'une tueuse. D'une pyromane. D'un Pokémon mauvais et dangereux. D'un Pokémon à abattre.

Pourtant, je ne faisais qu'attendre mon maître. Est-ce si mal que ça ? J'aimerai savoir pourquoi les hommes ont toujours besoin d'un bouc émissaire, d'une personne à haïr, d'une bête à tuer. Ils cherchent le conflit, ils veulent détruire ceux qui sont différents d'eux. Pourquoi ?

Ai-je vraiment fait quelque chose de mal ?

Et moi, je suis là, à attendre. A l'attendre. Lui. Ma vie.

Je dormais inconfortablement sur un couvercle de poubelle, les bras refermés sur mes genoux, cherchant à créer une chaleur inexistante, quand c'est arrivé.

Soudainement, le vent s'était levé. C'était il y a quelques heures à peine, et pourtant, cela me semble désormais très loin, si loin… Avec le vent, le blizzard était arrivé. Mon souffle créait des volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient dans l'air…

Je sentais une odeur hostile. Une odeur humaine. Les hommes arrivaient. Et ils ne me voulaient pas du bien. Pourquoi ? Je me suis relevée, les bras ballants, hésitante, pour la première fois de ma vie.

« Elle n'est plus très loin ! »

« Ce fichu Pokémon va enfin mourir ! »

« De toute façon, vu sa puissance, elle ne peut être qu'une envoyée du Démon ! »

Un groupe d'hommes mauvais, guidés par un prêtre rondouillard.

Seule contre tous, quelles étaient mes chances ?

J'ai fui. Je n'aurai pas dû, je sais, mais j'ai fui. J'ai fui la ville, j'ai fui l'endroit où il avait disparu, j'ai fui ma vie. J'étais comme déjà morte. J'ai couru jusque dans la forêt, cherchant à dissimuler mes traces, évitant comme je pouvais les grandes allées. Je ne pleurais pas. Les Pokémon ne peuvent pleurer. Par contre, j'ai appelé. Dans le silence de ma tête, j'ai appelé mon Dresseur de toutes mes forces. En vain. J'ai sauté, couru, esquivé, jusqu'à arriver sur la falaise.

Elle était toute blanche, comme si on avait posé un manteau de soie immaculé dessus. Je trouvais ça magnifique.

Les hommes sont arrivés. Ils tenaient des fourches, des piques, des couteaux. Ils voulaient me tuer. Pourquoi ?

Je me suis mise en garde. Mon feu intérieur était peut-être faible, mais je me battrais. Même si je n'avais aucune chance contre des humains, surtout des humains enragés.

J'ai attaqué. Mes coups de pied dit dévastateurs eurent tout de même un certain effet sur le meneur, un gros plein de soupe gras et flasque, le prêtre de tout-à-l'heure. L'humain type. L'imbécile.

Bouger me réchauffait un peu. Cela ranimait ma flamme intérieure. Je devais être assez en forme pour faire une belle attaque déflagration. Je me concentrai, puis leur envoyai mon attaque.

L'un des hommes tomba, se tenant le visage, sans doute gravement brûlé. Les autres reculèrent, effrayés. Tant mieux. Craignez-moi, humains. Je suis dangereuse.

« Il faut la calmer ! »

« Tuez là ! »

« Cette Brasegali est une fille du démon ! »

Je suis dangereuse.

Aussi dangereuse qu'une louve veillant sur ses enfants.

Aussi dangereuse qu'une arme nucléaire pointée sur un endroit du monde et prête à faire feu.

Aussi dangereuse qu'un incendie.

Je suis l'incendie. Je suis le feu. Je vous brûlerai tous, humains… Vous allez tous rôtir en enfer…

L'enfer du feu.

Même si j'ai froid…

Les hommes se reprirent, m'approchèrent. Je ne reculai pas, les attaquais, mais en vain. J'avais froid, j'avais faim, je fatiguais. Je reculais. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur moi, menaçants. Je reculai encore, leur envoyai une Déflagration plutôt efficace. A chacune de mes expirations, de la vapeur blanche s'échappait de mon bec. La neige continuait de tomber.

Froide.

Drue.

Douce.

Je reculais encore, glissais, tombais en arrière. Je tombais, non, je suis tombée de la falaise. Je voyais le ciel blanc au dessus de moi. C'était magnifique.

Et je tombais encore, plus vite, plus bas, je tourbillonnais comme un flocon de neige. Désolée, cher Dresseur, j'ai perdu. Je n'ai pas réussi à t'attendre. Je suis désolée…

Je tombais…

J'ai heurté brutalement le sol.

Ma tête a rebondit, puis commença à saigner. Mon corps ne répondait plus… Voilà où j'en suis.

Je vois encore les flocons de neige… Même si ma vision se brouille, je les vois…

Cher Dresseur… Merci pour tout… Et je te pardonne… De m'avoir abandonnée…

Merci pour tout…

J'ai chaud, à présent… Comme jamais auparavant… Je me sens bien. Vraiment bien.

Je m'élève, comme un flocon de neige…

Banji wa yume… Tout n'est que rêve…

* * *

**Gaito:** ...

**Yuki:** ... OUINNNNN! La pauvre Brasegaliiiii!

**Yuki-chan:** ... C'est vrai, c'est... C'est triste...

**G.S.:** Ah? ...

**Hao:** Pitoyable... Ceux qui maîtrisent le feu ne devraient pas être si faibles...

**Sayo:** Toi, tais-toi!


	2. Wars

_Auteure _: Gakuto-Sara

_Titre _: Wars

_Base _: Pokémon

_Genre _: **Death fic**

_Rating _: **K+**

_Couple _: **Aucun**

_Disclaimer _: Pas à moi. Dommage.

* * *

Repliant sa carte, le général releva la tête et s'adressa à son soldat, grave :

- La bataille va commencer. Préparez vous au combat. Que les Voltobre s'infiltrent au plus loin dans les rangs ennemis. Les Pokémon dotés d'une grande force de frappe s'avanceront les premiers, suivis des Pokémon sveltes. Les Pokémon qui peuvent tirer des projectiles de loin resteront sur les hauteurs. Compris ?

- Bien, général.

Le solide Flobio s'inclina et sortit rapidement, laissant son général seul. Soupirant, le grand Pokémon Feu pianota un instant sur son bureau, pensif.

La prochaine bataille serait décisive, tous le savaient. Simplement, il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas en revenir, de cet autre combat contre les Shiney. Comme tous. Mais les autres avaient une famille.

Pas lui.

Il avait pire.

Il soupira. Il lui avait promis. Promis de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Ce serait difficile, mais… Il espérait que ce serait possible.

Car il n'avait qu'une parole.

Ce Galifeu, si peiné et mourant, qui ne le connaissait même pas. Il s'était accroché à son bras, l'avait retenu. Lui avait demandé de tenir, juste pour justifier son sacrifice. Ce pauvre gamin, à peine au niveau seize, si jeune encore.

Il ressemblait à l'enfant qu'avait été le général, la guerre et la souffrance en plus.

Il était mort un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de ne pas être seul. Il avait été touché. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Encore un soupir.

Un autre.

Il s'ennuyait.

Et il avait peur.

Comme tout un chacun, il avait peur. C'était normal, mais en même temps impensable pour un général.

Surtout un Brasegali, couvert de blessures, d'entailles et de cicatrices, et dont l'œil vide car transpercé renvoyait un regard de tueur.

Il faisait vraiment peur à voir, en effet.

Un toc-toc discret le ramena à la réalité, et il accepta que son officier entre.

- Général, les troupes sont prêtes. Devons nous donner l'ordre de l'attaque ?

- … Allez-y. Je vous rejoindrais dans peu de temps. Surtout, ne les laissez pas engager l'affrontement. Ce serait très mauvais pour le moral des nôtres, et c'est toujours mieux de commencer.

L'autre Pokémon sortit, et il se leva lentement. Scruta encore son bureau, si vide, si rangé, si impersonnel. Si peu « lui ». Quoique, y avait-il un « lui » ? Etait-il vraiment quelqu'un que l'on peut désigner comme une personne ?

Soupira encore.

Ouvrit lentement la porte d'acier, la referma derrière lui.

Il parcourut les couloirs vides et ternes jusqu'à déboucher sur un observatoire, loin au dessus de la plaine du combat. La montagne n'était pas vraiment un avantage, pour eux.

Le combat s'annonçait difficile. Les Shiney avaient l'avantage, sur tous les plans. Il savait très bien que cette guerre était vaine. Car elle l'était.

Il soupira encore.

Les Shiney venaient de prendre place, en face. Les premières escarmouches étaient déjà en train de se terminer, les choses sérieuses commençaient. Les pertes étaient déjà sérieuses, tout le monde le savait. Et elles ne cesseraient pas d'augmenter. Pffff… Si seulement ces Pokémon brillants cessaient leurs attitudes belliqueuses…

Il sourit amèrement.

Sauta.

Dans le vide.

Se recevant avec légèreté grâce à un torrent de feu, il salua son supérieur, puis écouta les ordres que le grand légendaire lui dispensait. Il savait déjà ce que l'autre allait dire, de toute façon, c'était toujours pareil. Cela se résumait en trois points :

1. Rester en vie. Difficile à mettre en œuvre, très difficile. Car il était très téméraire. Et prêt à tout. Même si d'après son chef, perdre un soldat valait mieux que de perdre un général, lui n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, c'était plutôt le contraire…

2. Détruire le plus de Shiney. Evident. Il détestait ces Pokémon si prétentieux, si convaincus de leur supériorité, juste parce qu'ils brillaient et que leurs stats étaient plus élevés que la moyenne. Ce n'étaient que des erreurs de la nature.

3. Sauver le plus de vies de leur côté. Evident aussi. Il risquait toujours sa vie pour les jeunots, et pour les vétérans. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait : il valait moins qu'eux. Moins qu'eux, beaucoup moins qu'eux, il était faible et inutile.

Arrivant sur le lieu du combat, il se précipita dans la bataille, tranchant, brûlant, frappant tout ce qui était brillant et qui passait à sa portée. Il se battait comme un simple soldat, car il estimait que là était sa place. Il devait protéger ceux qui avaient des raisons de vivre.

Car lui n'en avait pas.

N'en avait plus.

Il vit arriver le général ennemi, un Brasegali lui aussi, en brillant. Il se précipita, sauvant la vie d'un jeune gamin engagé depuis peu. Et le véritable combat commença.

Pied Brûleur contre Pied Brûleur. Déflagration contre Déflagration. Ils se battaient à presque armes égales.

Presque.

Sauf que l'autre était Shiney.

Et qu'il était donc spécialement fort. Et plus jeune, aussi.

Bref, le grand Brasegali était mal. Très mal.

Mais il se battrait.

Le combat était acharné. De tous côtés, des Pokémon s'écroulaient, hurlaient, attaquaient, tuaient. Ces Pokémon défendaient leur territoire, leurs rêves, leur famille. Ces Pokémon avaient des enfants, des fiancés, des parents. Ces Pokémon seraient regrettés.

Lui, non. Il n'avait rien laissé en arrière. Il ne regrettait rien. Il n'avait plus peur. Il ne regrettait vraiment plus rien.

Ah…

Si. Ce garçon. Il lui avait promis de survivre. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse.

Ce combat serait son dernier. Il sourit à cette idée. Il avait trop vécu, trop souffert. Son sourire s'élargit.

Il frappa et frappa encore, se fit frapper, répliqua. Sentit une puissante attaque aquatique, sans doute Hydroblast, le frapper en plein dos, et s'écroula.

Sentant une attaque l'achever, il ferma les yeux. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il s'excusa mentalement auprès du Galifeu.

Mourut.

Et son âme s'éleva, droite et pure, vers le haut du ciel étoilé.

* * *

**Sayo:** C'est triste...

**Yuki:** Ouinnnn... Le pauvre... *yeux larmoyants*

**Gaito:** La pauvre chou... Elle est trop sensible peut-être?

**Hao:** Je peux en dire autant... AÏE!

**Sayo:** ... Ne me cherche pas. Tu risquerais de me trouver.

**Yuki-chan:** En tout cas, c'est joli.

**G.S.:** Merci^^ Et vous, vous en pensez quoi?


End file.
